


A little talk and its consequences...

by Alquilia



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alquilia/pseuds/Alquilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Episode 1x31.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little talk and its consequences...

**Author's Note:**

> Picks up right after episode 31, don't read if you haven't seen it !!

With a quick knock, Will entered the room, throwing an uncertain look in his mother's direction. Carmilla was standing as far from Laura's body as possible, trying to look everywhere but in her roommate's direction. Her first instinct had been to run but she remembered Laura's words when she had tried to flee after Will's last escape  _"It's his words against yours that you're being all... Disobedient."_. She had made a choice that night, knowing that it might come to this. She had to stay and face her mother who was, at least for now, unhappy with him.  

 

 

"Son. What took you so l..."

She suddenly stopped talking when the door is pushed opened again. Without waiting for an invitation, Kirsch walked up to them. 

"What are  _you_  doing here ?"

"I'm standing by my bro. What do you want ? I didn't think you needed protection with the terrifying hottie as your roommate". He took a seat in front of the computer, turning the chair to face them. 

 

Laura was pinning Will in a furious glare and Carmilla smiled internally. The silence in the room was tensed but Kirsch, obnoxious, disturbed it.

"What's the matter with you, little nerd ? You usually can't stop talking."

"I needed to speak with Will.  _Alone._ " 

Kirsch crossed his legs, never picking up on the odd coldness in Laura's attitude. 

"You can say whatever in front of me. Bros confidentiality."

 

Laura flexed her hands, her eyes still on Will. He tensed and was about to say something when Carmilla stepped forward. 

 

"Listen,  _Bro_. Why don't you go and hang out with the bio major and the neat freak? I heard they're throwing a party. I'm sure there will be food and something to drink."

 

He barely looked at her. 

"Not without Will"

"It's fine, Kirsch. I'll be right there."

He stood up and Carmilla quickly moved to the computer, removing the USB drive still plugged in. 

"Take the wonder librarian with you. Maybe he'll stop throwing up search results when he's drunk. I'm sure LaF can take care of that."

 

Laura's voice cut in their conversation.

"I quite like the librarian boy. He is not going anywhere."

Carmilla didn't answer, trying to think as fast as possible. JP was her only shot at warning LaFontaine and Perry of what was happening. She had to convince her mother there was a good reason to take him out of the room. Kirsch was still hovering between the desk and the brunette's extended hand. 

"As you wish,  _Laura_. But I heard he's incapable of keeping his mouth shut once he hears something"

"Is he now ?"

Carmilla clenched her jaw, slowly turning her head to meet her mother's eyes.  _Laura's eyes_. She forced herself to not blink, holding her stare. She knew how to look cold and emotionless but nothing could have prepared her for the fear clouding her every thoughts. She knew her heart would be beating out of her chest, if she was still alive. For one long, tense moment, her mother stayed silent, then...

"Fine. We don't need him to intrude on our little fam... Fascinating discussion."

The sickening sweet tone made the vampire cringe but she put her hand forward. 

 

Kirsch took the USB drive with a confused look toward Laura "Are you sure everything is ok?"

"All is well. You can go now."

He walked up to Will and gave him a slap on the shoulder before making his way to the door. 

"If you say so. But you're weird today, little nerd."

 

He walked out of the room, looking for where the party was. He practically ran into LaFontaine, who was making their way back to the common room, hands full of beer bottles. 

"Kirsch ! Are you ready for a partyyy ?"

"The Zetas are always ready to party. This place is way more fun since you loosened up, bro". 

They walked into the room. The place was about half full of students in different stages of intoxication. The music was booming, the atmosphere heavy. Perry saw them enter and practically ran up to the redhead, sneaking her hands around their left arm.

"There you are. I thought you... went away again. Oh and you brought another friend. Hello, Kirsch."

"Hey. Nice party. Oh and the vampire said to give you that. Something about a librarian, I don't know.". The song changed and he made his way toward the dance floor "Now, if you excuse me. Hotties are waiting". 

 

They watched him go and Perry looked confused. 

"A librarian?"

"It's JP ! From our library trip. He probably wants to party too. Come on, JP." They retrieved their laptop from their room and placed it near the food table. It was full of pastries made by Perry and more alcohol than the very limited number of students in their dorm could safely drink. 

"Here, you won't get hungry. And you can drink up."

They opened a beer bottle, placing it next to the computer and plugged the USB drive. The screen lightened immediately, without anyone even touching the computer. "Wow, I guess you're eager to dance.". They turned around, hunting for the cheese cake made earlier by Perry but the floor Don held them back. 

"LaFontaine, I think you accidentally sent a search request."

In a rare moment of lucidity, they turned to the computer. "I didn't turn it on. JP was absorbed in the library catalogue, he must be trying to say something."

 

Perry was about to protest that it was probably just a "very technologically advanced search engine" when she read the message flashing on the laptop. 

"' **Laura is the dean. Run. RUN** ' LaFontaine, what does that mean ?"

Their thinking capacity was already going but they still shrugged and muttered. "I don't know. Maybe Laura is being possessed by the Dean"

"P... P... What are you... No, that's..."

JP flashed a new message, the keyboard clicking as he was writing. " **YES. It's the necklace. She is the Dean.** "

Perry finally closed her mouth and frowned at the laptop."Now listen to me, whoever you are. That's not possible. Laura is very stressed about her Lit paper and she probably talked to Danny so she's maybe not... Acting like herself. That doesn't mean she's possessed. As the floor Don, I really can't approve of any rumor spreading."

There was a long silence. The computer's screen stayed totally black and LaFontaine kept bobbing their head on the music rhythm, Perry's arms around their shoulder the only thing keeping them away from the dance floor. Finally, three words appeared in red letters "Just ask him". And the laptop shut down. Perry looked around to see Kirsch approaching them, apparently ready for his first beer of the night. She followed him, somehow managing to take LaF with her. 

"Kirsch. Did you notice anything different with Laura earlier ?"

He didn't look at her but still answered, stuffing a bite of cookie in his mouth at the same time. 

"Hmpf, totally. She was acting all strange. The other hottie too. But Laura barely talked all the time I was there. Maybe you should check on her"

 

Perry waited for him to go, before muttering under her breath.

"She didn't talk ? Laura didn't talk..."

She looked at LaFontaine who was standing next to them. They had stopped moving, seemingly not pleased by the new song bursting in the room. Perry let her eyes dropped to the floor, before closing them tightly. When she took another look around her, she settled her attention on her best friend. 

"I think Laura is possessed by the dean". 

It came out in a rush of words, like she didn't want to think about what she was saying. They looked at her, emotionless. 

"Of course she is. JP said so."

Perry let her hand drift down the redhead's shoulders, down to their wrist and squeezed theirs hands together, fingers interlaced. 

"What do I do ?"

But her only response is a blank look and a little pressure back on her hand.

"You need to tell me what to do, LaF. You're the one with the crazy plans. I can't do it on my own. Please."

They frowned and their eyes met. They still didn't seem fully aware of the situation but LaFontaine pulled on their hands, bringing Perry into a hug. 

"I love you, Perr". 

She swallowed, taking a little step back so they could look at each other. Putting one hand on the back of their neck and the other of their cheek, she whispered "I love you too. I won't let them take you, I promise."

She inhaled deeply and took a decision. "We should go. I need to assess the situation. Even though I'm not sure what the university's policy is on possession. Especially if the dean is..."

She let he words die in her throat, unsure of what to add anyway. She took a step forward, never letting go of the redhead's hand. "Come on, LaFontaine."

 

"Now what ?"

LaFontaine loudly asked, after a long minute of Perry standing motionless in front of the door. 

"Shhh. The Dean will hear us"

They shrugged and loudly whispered back "Ok. Let's go back to party."

"No, no, no. We need to..." A sigh. "Fine."

She knocked on the door twice, making sure she didn't have time to start thinking again. No answer. Perry frowned at the silence on the other side of the door and softly said "Laura ?" while pushing it open. 

 

Still no answer so Perry entered the room further "Laura ?"

A brief sob answered her and she finally spotted the girl, seating on Carmilla's bed with her face into a white pillow. She rushed to her, stopping in front of the bookshelf headboard, LaFontaine right behind her.

"Are you okay ? The guy that lived in computers said you were..."

But she's brutally interrupted when Laura looked at her, tears streaming down her face. 

"She's gone Perr. And it's my fault. And now I don't know what to do."

Shaken by the familiarity of the words, the floor Don took a seat next to the brunette. She threw a look in LaFontaine's direction but they simply decided to sit on the floor, their back against Laura's bed. 

"It will be fine. Everything will be fine."

It only makes the smaller girl cry harder and Perry soon had her arms full of a sobbing freshman. 

"That's what she said. But what if it's not ? I don't know where she went, I don't know where the other girls are, and _I'm_ next. What if..."

The redhead abruptly spoke up, "You need to calm down, Laura. Why don't you start by telling us what happened ? I can make hot chocolate."

The brunette sniffled and nodded, suddenly yearning for the warm, familiar taste of cocoa. 

"Please. I'd like that."

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I did a thing... But I really have no idea if it's good or not. I just had to get the idea out of my brain, after the last episode. I hope someone will like it! And English is not my first language, sorry in advance for any potentially horrible mistakes !!


End file.
